


coffee

by MementoMoriPontifexMortis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Can you?, M/M, can you feel my hatred of starbucks????, the search for coffee is a real thing okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MementoMoriPontifexMortis
Summary: The search for coffee is something that every college student will come to know - at least it is something those college students who hate large name brand coffeehouses learn when the common space coffee maker is broken.





	coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyTeddy878](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTeddy878/gifts).



> DenEst for the win!!! okay but no, i own nothing especially not Starbucks and I'm not saying they suck, I just hate how their coffee tastes, the other things they sell taste fine. also i don't own a Keurig coffee machine. 
> 
> anyway, i'm probably going to spam the world with more random denest drabbles at a later point. find me at baelfirecassidy on tumblr and clairebxrton on fanfiction.net

It started with a broken coffee pot. Said coffee pot belonged to the person in dorm 23 but sat in the shared common room space due to the fact that the coffee pot that came with the common space was an old decrepit thing that died the first time someone used it. So dorm 23 shared their brand new single cup Keurig coffee maker the night after the first coffee maker broke and it had sat as an honored guest in the common room for two semesters. Until now. 

Nikolaj wasn’t the first to notice, he was just the first to make a fuss about it. While most of the students who shared the dorm building loved that coffee maker, most of them used the school’s food court to get Starbucks coffee first thing in the morning. But not him. He personally disliked the large coffee chain, much to the consternation of his roommate who’s boyfriend works there, and so his morning usually started with the little coffee maker. 

But it doesn’t. Because it’s broken. 

“Hey, Berwald, my man, my friend, what happened to the coffee maker?” He asked, walking back into his dorm – room 27 – coffee cup in hand and a frown on his face. His voice was forcibly cheerful and he looked relaxed but Berwald had been sharing a room with him for the last two years and knew differently. 

“Hm-hn-hmm.” He replied, shrugging. “Working last night.” 

“I know it was.” Nikolaj said, sighing heavily and making his way to his bed. He slipped on his red and white bunny slippers and grabbed his keys. “I’m heading to Eyolf’s room.” 

Eyolf, his friend – not really- that lived in the other dorm building, had a similar coffee maker that always worked no matter what. Eyolf was the second biggest coffee drinker (after Berwald’s boyfriend, Tino) on campus and his coffee maker ran hot every second of the day, if only because his dorm mate, Eirikur kept it running whenever Eyolf was away from the room. Which meant that coffee should be brewing. 

But it wasn’t. In fact neither of the two even answered his knocks or calls or texts or anything actually. 

It left Nikolaj with the overwhelming thoughts that he might have to go the Starbucks. He hated Starbucks. Sighing, he slammed his head on the wall next to Eyolf’s door, cursing the his friend and his roommate. Before repeating the motion over and over and over and over and over again. The hand that still held his cup dropped to his side and he kept his head against the cool white wall. 

“Um.” A voice, soft and confused, said from behind him. Nikolaj shook his head, hating himself for not hearing the sound of a door opening. “Are you okay?” The voice continued. 

“No.” He said bluntly. 

“Oh.” 

Silence descended upon the hall before the voice spoke up again. “What is wrong with you?” It asked, the voice seemed unsure of staying or going, perhaps even feared that if he left, he’d get in trouble. “You- do you need help?” 

“Do you have a coffee pot?” He asked hopefully. It was pretty rare for there to be personal coffee pots since the college grabbed a Starbucks location. 

“Actually yeah.” It said. 

Nikolaj lifted his head and turned to look at the person standing out at the door. He didn’t recognize them, but the moment his blue eyes met the others sea green eyes there was a spark. Maybe it was because the other had what he needed (he really had to get over his hatred of Starbucks) or maybe it was because the other looked adorable standing in his doorway, confused and still wearing his pajamas, but it happened. 

“Really?” He asked, holding his cup up. “Care to share?” 

“Yeah, come on in.” The other said, “My roommate won’t be back until later so it’s fine. I’m Eduard by the way.” 

“Nikolaj.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've used these names for almost all my fics but here is the list of names used: 
> 
> Denmark - Nikolaj  
> Norway - Eyolf   
> Iceland - Eirikur


End file.
